The Boss's Daughter
by DeoGame
Summary: Robin is a shy executive at Shepherd Corp. who wants to capture the heart of co-worker Lucina. Only problem, she's his boss's daughter! A Robin X Lucina Romantic Comedy in a modern office setting. Rated T for: Language, Adult Themes, Violence, Alcohol Use.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boss's Daughter**

Robin sat at his desk. He attempted to work, but just wasn't in any mood to be doing so at that very moment. Instead, he scribbled in his sketch pad, played with his stress ball and twirled around in his chair. He hoped no-one else would notice and thankfully, he got his wish.

While he procrastinated, he couldn't help but think to himself: _'Why on earth do I come here? I'm Chief strategy officer for Shepherd Corp. yet it seems we're doing fine. There's not much strategy in this environment. No new product launches, no new employment prospects not even a lawsuit. Nothing goes on around here. Why do I even bother to show up?'_

Lucina then walked straight to Robin and pulled up a seat next to him.

'_Ah yes, that's why!'_ Robin thought to himself.

"Morning Robin!" Lucina chimed in

"Good morning Lucina!" Robin responded

"Listen… Robin. My father wants to talk to you!" Lucina replied

"I'll be there right away!" Robin replied

"Well… see you around!" Lucina said as she walked off.

"Yeah… see you… around!" Robin quietly replied.

'_Gods damn it! I lost my chance again. Maybe one day I'll make up enough strength to talk to her. Why does she have to be Chrom's daughter? He's so intimidating… Oh shit, I have to meet with Chrom!'_

Robin navigated through the busy hallways of Shepherd Corp. to Chrom's office or as it's loving referred, Hell!

"Hello Robin, grab a seat!" Chrom said

"Thank… thank you sir!" Robin nervously replied

"Come on… relax! Would you like a glass of scotch?" Chrom asked

"No… thank you sir. I don't really drink?" Robin replied

"Glass of whiskey?" Chrom asked

"No!" Robin replied

"Glass of Vodka?" Chrom asked

"No… no sir. I really don't…" Robin started to say

"Come on, loosen up! Have a beer!" Chrom interrupted

"Sir… can I please just have some water?" Robin asked

"Ok, whatever you want!" Chrom said

Robin attempted to calm himself as Chrom mixed him a very special water. Once Chrom put the glass of water down in front of Robin, he began to speak.

"Listen Robin… I need to tell you something." Chrom said

"What… what is it sir?" Robin asked

"So, you've done a great job. You're a valuable asset to the company. However, our third quarter results came in and we did not make the sales target…" Chrom began to say

Robin sat petrified while thinking: _'Oh shit, I'm getting that talk now. I guess I'll have to pack up and go. How will I ever gain the courage to talk to Lucina? It's not gonna be easy when my boss is about to FIRE ME!'_

"We exceeded it!" Chrom finished

"Really, that's wonderful!" Robin replied

Robin then took one large gulp of the water in front of him, as Chrom poured himself a scotch. The water tasted odd, but Robin just brushed it off. However, after about five minutes, Robin began to feel dizzy and topsy-turvy.

"What did you put in this drink?" Robin asked

"Oh… just water. Maybe a pinch, maybe a bit larger of 40% alcohol Vodka!" Chrom replied

"Good gods! I told you I didn't drink!" Robin replied

"Yeah… but you just did!" Chrom replied

After about another ten minutes, Robin's body began to react poorly to the vodka.

"Chrom… Chrom! Get me out of here!" Robin yelled

"Man up, a little Vodka's not gonna kill you!" Chrom replied

"I never said it was gonna kill me. Please, where's the nearest bathroom?" Robin asked

"Come on Robin. I'll lead you to it! Just follow me!" Chrom replied with slurred speech

Saying Chrom had one too many would be an understatement. As Chrom became increasingly drunk, he attempted to lead Robin to the nearest washroom. Chrom and Robin went to everywhere from the boardroom to the staff room, but could not find the washroom. Robin was suffering from major nausea and was ready to vomit at any moment, but was sober enough to realize he had just passed Lucina.

"_Shit… she saw me getting drunk with her old man!'_ Robin thought to himself

Finally, at long last, Robin and Chrom found the bathroom. Robin went to the nearest stall, feeling sick to his stomach as if he was ready to vomit. However, surprisingly, his nausea had come to a close.

'_Perfect, I'm half-drunk with my piss-drunk boss stuck in a BATHROOM!' _Robin thought to himself

As Chrom lay on the ground laughing, Robin tried to sober up and make himself semi-presentable. At least his drink was watered down. Gods know how many glasses of pure scotch Chrom had earlier. Speaking of Chrom, as he lay laughing on the floor Robin was able to make out three words.

"You're… my… successor!" Chrom yelled

"No, sir. I can't do that. There are many more workers more qualified than me!" Robin rplied

"No… no… no… You're… my… successor!" Chrom replied

Robin then chose to think on this for a moment: _'Perhaps being a successor isn't that bad. It could easily boost my confidence, maybe even be enough for me to have a conversation with Lucina. Maybe… just maybe, this isn't such a bad thing!'_

Robin then proceeded to pick up Chrom and dragged him across the hallways to the elevator. While holding Chrom, he called two cabs, one for him and one from Chrom. He knew that even the slightest bit of alcohol was too much for him and there was no hope of Chrom driving. He knew it meant leaving his car in the parking lot, but with a new promotion around the corner, he could afford to take the bus. After all, Chrom was pushing fifty, retirement is just around the corner. Maybe Robin did have more than one reason to come to the office. Maybe… just maybe.

**/Author's Note/ So… that was the first chapter for The Boss's Daughter. A workplace rom-com that tells of a shy Robin and how he wants to win Lucina's heart. Please Note, Chrom has been aged up so Robin and Lucina can be the same age without Time-Travel. More characters will be introduced in later chapters, but I just wanted to introduce the main three in this chapter. Also, this chapter up played the humor but as Robin gains confidence over the next few chapters, the romantic tension between him and Lucina will increase. Also, it goes without saying but don't drink and drive. You don't have to be a CSO like Robin, to know that making a call can save lives. Once again, thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boss' Daughter**

**(Now with less exclamation marks!)**

Robin woke up the next morning and felt a sharp jolt in his head. He once again felt sick and wondered what had happened. It finally dawned on him: _'Oh shit… I have a hangover. Thank gods it's the weekend.'_

Robin jumped out of bed and frantically searched for the answer to his predicament. Turns out, the only solace could be found in a popular chain of diners called Dennis'. Dennis' was popular for their Grand Smashwich and Sun over My Ham, but it never dawned on Robin that it would be a place to cure hangovers.

Robin opened to the Dennis' website and entered his location. The nearest location was a good three miles away. Robin went down to his apartment complex's garage to find his car but then remembered he left it at the office parking complex.

'_I guess I'm walking.'_ Robin thought to himself.

Robin dragged his feet for the three miles to get to Dennis'. Along the way, he pieced together just what happened last night. He remembered the bad but thankfully still remembered his advancement. Robin tried to be joyful, but the sharp pains of his hangover weren't going to co-operate.

At long last, Robin had made it to Dennis'. He walked in, waited to be seated and grabbed a menu. He looked through the dozens of selections, decided on pancakes and handed the menu back to the waitress. Robin seemed as if he was about to doze off, until someone called his name.

"Robin" the voice yelled

Robin couldn't tell who the voice was coming from, but that was soon to change.

"Robin!" the voice yelled again.

Robin turned around to see Lucina sitting at one of the stools.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked

"No… no, not a problem." Robin shyly replied.

Lucina grabbed a seat facing directly at Robin. Robin was very shy and nervous. The woman he loved, sitting across from him. He had no idea what in the gods' names to do. Lucina finally broke the ice.

"So, I heard you went drinking with my father." Lucina said

"Well… no…. yes, I mean. I don't drink." Robin nervously replied

"Let me guess, the old Vodka water trick. If you ever tell my father you don't drink, he always finds a way to force liquor down your throat." Lucina added

"Speaking of Chrom… I mean, your father. What happened to him after last night?" Robin nervously asked

"The cab showed up at our door. Mother and I opened the doors to find a sleeping Chrom unwilling to wake up. The two of us had to drag him up the stairs and to his room, where he is this very moment. Gods know his hangover is worse than yours!" Lucina replied

Robin sat both relieved and stressed at the same time, throughout the conversation he could only think one thing: _'Dear gods, dear Naga, dear Grima, dear anyone, please help me talk to this girl!'_

Robin finally was able to break the ice again and ask Lucina a question.

"Lucina, what brings you to Dennis'?"

"A hangover from drinking excessively with my boss!?" Lucina said with a smug smile, which turned to laughter.

Even Robin who, up until this point, was stressed and hung over, began to laugh.

"How did you know I was hung-over?" Robin cheerfully asked

"You drank with my father for gods sakes. My father prides himself in drinking any employee under the table." Lucina replied, attempting to hold back laughter.

Finally, the waitress came back with a stack of pancakes. The quantity was larger than that advertised in the menu.

"I thought you might need a few extra." The waitress said with a wink.

Both Robin and Lucina grabbed some pancakes from the stack and began to eat. There was hardly any conversation, as their mouths were stuffed, but after a while, Robin again broke the ice.

"So Lucina." Robin said

"Yes Robin?" Lucina replied

"I was wondering…" Robin began to say

"Yes?" Lucina patiently replied

'_Oh… by the gods! What do I do? What do I say?' _Robin nervously thought to himself.

There was a period of silence, followed by the rustling of napkins and movement of pens. Lucina then handed Robin a napkin which simply contained her number and email address.

Lucina looked over at Robin and simply winked. Then, she once again broke the ice.

"I've watched rom-coms a millions times Robin. I knew from that start what you were going to ask. That is what you were going to ask, correct?" Lucina said

"Yes… yes. Thank you." Robin said

"No problem, Robin. Be sure to call me up, today's been fun." Lucina replied

Lucina said her goodbyes to Robin as a bill was placed in front of him. He paid the bill, thanked the staff and began his voyage home. By this point, the hangover was gone, so he could think clearly.

'_By the gods! I actually got her contacts!' _was the first thought that came to mind.

So, for the remainder of the three-mile journey home, Robin had feelings of pure ecstasy and wonder. However, one crippling thought brought these emotions to a stop: _'Where do I go from here?'_

**To be Continued…**

**/Author's Note/ Sorry for the shorter chapter, but you can (hopefully) expect another one today. Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope it delivered. Also, thank you to everyone who left feedback. I can get carried away with exclamation points. Also, I did everything I could to make a chapter that has better pacing, and helps to build the relationship between our two protagonists. Also… lucky Robin! He just got Lucina's number! This number will play a large role in the next chapter and… as hinted, will cause feelings of glee and terror with Robin. But hey, he finally talked to Lucina in full so, how hard can it be? Anyway, once again, thank you for reading and please Follow and Favorite if you haven't already and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boss's Daughter **

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I'm not dead, I'm just addicted to Smash! (And suffering writers-block.)**

'_Where do I go from here? Where do I go from here?! WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?!' _Robin thought to himself as he finished his stroll home.

His hangover was no-longer the problem, not it was the number. How in the Gods' name would he have the courage to call her? I guess it took sobering up to release that his only courage comes from a bottle. Be it during or after a binge, it's all debatable.

Speaking of binge, Robin finally made it back to the apartment complex. He unlocked the door, took a look at his clock, and released he still had an entire Saturday afternoon to himself. Robin was both stressed, in love and tired consecutively. Because of this, he had two options: Binge watch Nett-Flicks and H.O.B. or go back to bed.

Like any logical person, he chose the former. Browsing through Nett-Flicks' confusing user interface, he searched for a movie or T.V. series to help get his mind off of today. However, he couldn't help but wonder about that slip of paper in his pocket. So, to keep an open mind, he placed the slip of paper in his drawer and continued to search through the entertainment options.

Finally, his eyes set upon a series called Braking Bad. The show dealt with a former Race Car driver Walt Grey who discovers that he has ample time left. Using what he knows best, he attempts to create a high-speed fuel formula and stay under the radar.

Robin, feeling there was nothing else to do in the day, decided to watch the first episode… and then the second… and the third, and the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, YOU GET THE PICTURE! Robin binge watched the first season of Braking Bad and found Walt Grey a relatable protagonist.

Robin became hooked! He went on the forums, the website, the wikis, the Fanfiction! If there's a way to express fandom, Robin's already tried it… twice. Finally, Robin focused his attention to the clock and realized that it was now Three in the morning. Robin dragged himself to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. After a few minutes on reflecting on the day, Robin began to have a dream.

In Robin's dream, he stood in the middle of the Shepherd Corp. offices. The offices looked abandoned, but Robin was able to make out a figure in the dark.

The figure soon stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as Walt Grey.

"Robin, we need to talk." Walt Grey solemnly stated

"Walt… how do you know my name?" Robin asked

"Robin… I'm in your dream for gods sakes. I know everything! I also know that you need to talk to Lucina." Walt Grey responded

"Gods damn it! I forgot to call Lucina." Robin quickly replied

"Yes… Robin you did. Now, listen to me carefully, you need to call Lucina tomorrow." Walt Grey added

"What, are you clairvoyant or something? Are you some Christmas Ghost? Someone to show me the hard consequences if I don't change my ways?" Robin asked

"No… I'm not at all like them. Do you think DeoGame wants Charles Dicken's lawyers knocking on his door?" Walt Grey replied

"A Christmas Carol is public domain." Robin responded

"Doesn't matter! Now grab the sleeve of my jacket!" Walt Grey replied

"Okay composite ghost… whatever you say!" Robin added

Robin grabbed Walt's sleeve and went to a future that was bleak and terrifying.

"Here… we… are." Walt Grey added

"Walt, you stuttered. What's going on?" Robin asked

Robin and Walt looked up to the skies to see Grima destroying the skyscrapers of the Ylissean Capitol's skyline. He laughed while doing so and some Grimleal charged towards Robin and Walt.

"Seriously, this is what happens if I don't call Lucina?!" Robin yelled

"No, sorry Robin. I took you through the wrong Outrealm, take my sleeve." Walt replied

Robin again took Walt's sleeve to find himself in the middle of a Tokyo park. In the park stood Morgan and Grima.

"Well, it's time to tip the scales!" Morgan added while charging her arcthunder tome.

"Who's she?" Robin asked

"You've seen too much!" Walt Grey replied

"But I want to see how it ends." Robin responded

However, before the climactic battle began Robin grabbed Walt's sleeve.

Robin then arrived in a blank room with no distinguishable characteristics.

"Where are we?" Robin asked

"We're in the filler Outrealm." Walt Grey replied

"Gods damn it, these readers have waited weeks for this chapter. Let's go!" Robin yelled immediately grabbing Walt's sleeve.

Finally, Robin and Walt arrived at the proper future. Robin looked shocked to see Frederick and Lucina talking at the water cooler.

"So honey, anything interesting happen?" Lucina asked Frederick

"No my sweet Lucy, everything around here is fine and dandy!" Frederick replied

Robin was shocked to see the two of them together.

"FREDERICK! SHE'S DATING FREDERICK!?" Robin yelled

"Yes Robin, since you didn't call her, she never had the chance to fully express her feelings. So, Chrom decided to set her up with his right hand man." Walt Grey replied

"Well… what happens of me. What of my promotion?" Robin asked

Without saying a single word, Walt pointed towards Robin sitting at one of the cubicles. He didn't have his promotions, he didn't have Lucina, he didn't even look as if he was an executive. He just sat there, quietly setting up an online dating profile.

"By the gods, is this what I become?" Robin asked Walt

"Yes… it is. However, you have the power to change this. All you have to do is walk through that door." Walt Grey responded

"What door, the sliding one, the white one?" Robin asked

"No… no, the revolving one." Walt replied

"Oh, okay. Well, Walt… I guess this is goodbye. I've got to admit, of all the characters who will only appear once, you've been the strangest. Also, just for the record, I loved you in Zilla." Robin replied

"Goodbye Robin." Walt added

"Goodbye Ghost of Walter Clarence future!" Robin added and walked through the door.

Finally, Robin awoke from his slumber and darted to the living room. He opened the drawers, took out the slip of paper and began dialing digits. He dialed them one by one, ready to press the call button and…

**To Be Continued…**

**/Author's Note/ I hope you enjoyed what is by far the craziest chapter yet. The dream sequence may not fully seem important, but it did introduce both a competitor to Robin and a new obsession of his. Also, a few thanks have to be given. First, thank you to A Christmas Carol, Breaking Bad and It's a Wonderful Life for contributing to by far the craziest (and only) dream sequence I've ever written. Thank you to Dr. VideoGame for allowing me to put in the Outrealm: Earth reference. (Hopefully you'll now update it!) Finally, thank you dear reader for sticking around and waiting through my Smash addiction. Please Favorite, Follow and Review and I hope you have a good day. **

**P.S. Any anime recommendations? I want to start watching but don't know what to start with! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boss's Daughter**

**Chapter IV**

"**Oh god, this is supposed to be an Office AU, isn't it?"**

… Dialed the last digit. However, at the worst possible time, his cell phone died. However, his home phone began to ring.

Robin looked at the call display and noticed it was Lucina's number. He nervously yet confidently picked up the phone, expecting to hear Lucina's voice only to hear one quite different.

"Hello Robin." The voice called out.

"Chro… Mr. Chrom. Is that you?" Robin replied

"Yes… it's me. Listen, I need you to go into the office again." Chrom responded

"On a Sunday… are you sure?" Robin asked

"Yes, I'm sure. You want that promotion, right?" Chrom asked

"Yes sir… I do." Robin replied

"Okay, so I just need you to go into the office, look over our strategies for the next quarter. You're CSO and I know I can depend on you! Also, if you do well I'll give you the keys to my liquor cabinet." Chrom negotiated.

"Look, I'm not dragging my hung-over ass into Dennis' any time soon, but I will go into the office." Robin replied

"Ata boy!" Chrom replied

Chrom then hung-up the phone and Robin went straight to his car. He drove the some fifteen minutes it took to get to the office and parked.

Robin walked up the flights of stairs… ALONE, unlocked the door… ALONE, went to his office… ALONE. Yes, you could say at this point that Robin's day had been lonely. However, as you will soon learn, it's anything but.

As Robin overlooked the strategies for the upcoming quarter, he found himself distracted by the noise around him. There were the noises of keys dangling, footsteps and coughing together in perfect unison. At this point Robin realized, he wasn't alone.

'_Gods damn it! I dosed off, didn't I? How much do I want to bet that Walt Grey is back?!' _Robin thought to himself.

However, Robin hadn't dosed off. In fact, he was more awake than ever. The noises Robin heard came from none other than… Frederick.

Frederick walked straight up to Robin and smiled creepily at him.

"So… I see you've eyed my girl." Frederick said

"Um, what?" Robin replied

"Stop the bullshit, I know you're eying her. Lucina is mine… got it?" Frederick passive-aggressively responded

"She's your girl?' Robin asked

"Well… no… not… quite, but she will be and you will rue the day you ever double crossed the mighty Frederick!" Frederick replied

"Um… excuse me? Rue the day. You have ample time to prep your next words during your stutter and you pick rue the day! What are you, are cartoon character? Stop acting so out of character!" Robin replied

"Look, this is an AU and I can do whatever I want!" Frederick responded

"Look, I got off topic. So, how do you know about my self and Lucina?" Robin asked

"Really Robin, it's easy. I first saw you two at Dennis' enjoying a nice meal. Why I was near Dennis', I won't say, but regardless, I know about you two!" Frederick replied

"Look Frederick, I'd best get back to my work and you to yours. So…" Robin replied

"Alright, I'll take my leave. I only came here to get my stapler anyways." Frederick replied

Finally, Robin was rid of Frederick and was able to get back to his work. However, this again changed when Robin's ex-girlfriend came through the door.

"ROBIN, HOW COULD YOU?! DATING LUCINA!? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? FREDERICK JUST TEXTED ME! BUT… but I thought you loved me!" Robin ex-said while wiping back tears.

"Tharja, what a… pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you, in the flesh, in months." Robin replied

"Well, did you get my texts? My emails? My Postcards? My Letters? My messages? My…" Tharja started to list before being interrupted

"Tharja, we went over this. If you don't stop calling, texting, and most importantly, stalking me, I am going to have to get a restraining order." Robin responded

"Stalking, I resent the accusation!" Tharja replied

"I saw you taking pictures of me walking down the street with your phone!" Robin responded

"That was… my evil twin?!" Tharja replied while trying to force a smile.

"Yeah… right. Can I please get back to my work?" Robin responded

"Yes… but you'll rue the day!" Tharja replied

"Whatever." Robin responded

Finally, Robin took the time to look over the corporate strategies for the upcoming quarter. He made the adjustments where necessary and emailed the finished product to Chrom.

Robin no longer had a need to stay at the office, but decided to make one quick call. Robin opened up Skyp and dialed Lucina's number. He waited through the familiar Skyp noises before Lucina's face finally appeared on-screen.

"Hi Lucina, how have you been?" Robin asked whilst taking deep breaths.

"Not bad… not bad at all." Lucina replied

"Listen… Lucina. Frederick came into the office, and said you were his girl, and…" Robin began to say but was soon interrupted by Lucina.

"Frederick? Don't worry. Listen, just between you and me, there is nothing I want more than a restraining order on that guy." Lucina replied

"Restraining order… restraining order. Any idea where I can get one?" Robin asked

"Why, Frederick giving you too much trouble?" Lucina responded

"Actually it's Tharja, my ex. She won't stop stalking me!" Robin replied

"Well, there's a lawyer just up the street. I think his name is Basilio. You might want to talk to him. Anyway, I've got to run. See you tomorrow!" Lucina replied

Lucina disconnected and Robin reflected on the day.

'_So… I called Lucina. Hopefully that means Walt Grey will not back tonight. Well, I mean in my dream. The first thing I'm doing when I get home is starting the second season of Braking Bad. Also, Basilio. He might just come in handy. A restraining order sound like a perfect idea…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**/Author's Note/ So, we now have the introduction to our two main antagonists. Also, we now have a multi-chapter set up! However, this chapter was very short and I'm sorry for that. AT the time of writing, it's 1:07 AM on Thanksgiving in Canada, Columbus Day in the U.S and I'm very tired. However, this will tie in to the later chapters so please stay tuned. Also, 1900 views! You guys and gals are awesome!**

**P.S. Where's the Outrealm: Earth update?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boss's Daughter **

**Chapter V**

"**It's back!"**

After reflecting on his thought, Robin found himself directed by his feet. Slowly, he walked, ready to meet Basilio but not quite knowing what to expect.

Finally, he found his way to Basilio's office. He opened the door, scheduled an appointment, picked up the latest issue of Varity magazine and waited… and waited… and waited!

It only took some five, ten, twenty, fifty minutes but Robin's name was finally called over the intercom and he found himself face to face with Basilio himself.

"So, Roobeen. That is how I pronounce your name right?" Basilio asked

"Actually sir, it's Robin." Robin replied

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB! Now, it says here that you wish to apply for a restraining order." Basilio replied

'_Yeah, looks like I might have to make that two.' _Robin humorously thought to himself whilst smirking.

"What are you smirking at son!?" Basilio barked

"Nothing sir, now about that restraining order. I want one on this crazy ass stalker chick who won't leave me alone." Robin replied

"So Roobeen's attracting the women." Basilio added

"Yes, the crazy ones… and the good ones." Robin responded while smiling at the thought of Lucina.

"Ok, so what's the name of this girl?" Basilio asked (with some much-needed patience)

"Her name is Tharja. She's been stalking me for the past seven months ever since I dumped her." Robin replied

"Do you have any video footage?" Basilio asked

"No, not really…" Robin said whilst nervously chuckling

"Do you have any written evidence?" Basilio asked growing more impatient.

"No… not really." Robin nervously replied

"Was she even a character in this story before the last chapter?" Basilio asked

"No, she wasn't."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a wall in the office broke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Robin yelled

"Gods damn it, that's the fourth wall to break this month. Now where we, ah yes. Your restraining order is a bunch of hogwash, I won't give it to you, Tharja is yet to be a fleshed out character, blah blah, Fanfiction trope, Fanfiction trope. Now I suggest you leave my office." Basilio added

"Very well." Robin replied

Robin trudged his way out of the office, but a silver lining came from this cloud. Lucina was standing right outside the door waiting for him.

"So, how did your chat with Basilio go?" Lucina asked

"Not well. Honestly Lucina, I just want to get shit-faced and drown my sorrows." Robin replied

"Well, I don't drink so I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow Robin." Lucina replied

Robin attempted to force a smile before he dragged himself to a bar appropriately named "Bar."

Robin sat at a stool and ordered a round, and another, and another. Surprisingly, he found drinking like there's no tomorrow with your boss makes consuming this liquid poison a hell of a lot easier.

Robin's sorrows began to go away and all seemed right in the world… until she came. Tharja pulled up a seat next to Robin.

"Hi Robby. You know you love me, you know you do. I just had to be near you, to see you, to smell you!" Tharja said before laughing maniacally.

"Tharja, I mean this when I say it f**k off. I don't want to play your games, I don't want to deal with you watching my every move and I certainly don't want to deal with your interruptions of my basic human rights. I wanted to get a restraining order, but I couldn't so I have to rely on my self confidence when I tell you to shut the hell up. I don't love you, hell, at this point, I don't even like you. I just want you to go and leave me be. All I want, IS SOME GODS DAMN PEACE AND QUIET!" Robin monologue.

"Gods Robin, stop acting so out of character." Tharja replied

"MAYBE IF YOU STOP STALKING ME, I'LL CONSIDER IT!" Robin yelled

Tharja was not going to quit this easily, she grabbed a bottle of beer and beat Robin over the head with it. She then grabbed the pool cue from the billiards table and beat Robin senselessly with it. She would have her way and was not afraid to do so.

Nervously, a bartender dialed 9.1.1. to help save poor Robin. Within minutes, emergency services were dispatched and the police arrested Tharja on site. Robin smiled as they took her away as his demons would no longer hurt him.

His eyes turned to black as he was placed onto the stretcher. The paramedics assured the worried bystanders that Robin was going to be okay, but he had to be taken in for some minor treatment. The press would be all over the site in mere minutes, but for now, the bystanders were the only ones that witnessed these events. The paramedics rolled Robin out the door, placed him in an ambulance and drove off.

**To Be Continued…**

**/Author's Note/ So, we have a dark story today. Most stories just glamorize violence and bar-fights etc. but I wanted to convey a different message. Robin will be okay, that I can assure but I really needed to tell a story with a moral. The comedic and romantic undertones will return, but in the meantime, I wanted to elevate the stakes and the issues with stalking and violence. **

**Let's try to make light of this chapter however as I have a question to ask you. Are any of you involved in another community and if so, do you have any recommendations on where to write next. Fire Emblem is fun but I want to broaden my horizons. Please review to tell me and I thank you for reading this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part I: The Layoff

It's been a month after the Tharja incident and things have changed... drastically. Frederick attempted to fill in for Robin to make a name for himself. It failed, obviously with it being Frederick and all. Tharja remained behind bars, her trial should be any day. I hear that backstabber Basilio is representing her, wonderful. Sales were down at Shepherd Corp. during this lowly Q4. As for Lucina, she found herself visiting Robin everyday. If anything's certain, the tone became dark and jarring and likely lead to some fan backlash. Well, things got worse and... wait, why is Robin opening his eyes? THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! DEOGAME, WHERE'S THE DARK TONE!?

**/Author's Note/ Sorry generic announcer #1234567890, I'm going back to basics! Because it's...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER<strong>

**CHAPTER VI**

**The non-depressing, off hiatus Christmas special.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepy head." Lucina's voice chirped as Robin's eyes slowly opened.<p>

"Where... where am I?" Robin cautiously replied

"You're in the Ylissean General Hospital, recovering from Tharja's... love." Lucina informed

"Lucina.. it's not like that..." Robin began to say

"Robin, you think I don't know that. I remember a certain someone burning a copy of 500 Shades of Orange not that long ago" Lucina said with a laugh

_'By the Gods, the company picnic. I forgot all about that.'_

**7 months prior... the company picnic**

"I know... I know I come across as an antisocial guy. But, I had a little punch and I'm feeling alright. What did you put in this punch again Kellam?" Robin publically stated

"Just keep talking buddy!" Kellam replied

"Hey Robin, what do you think of this?" A rather intoxicated Lucina asked

Lucina tossed him a copy of popular novell 500 Shades of Orange. It took Robin only three pages to realize he hated it. He held up the book, readied a match and yelled to the crowd:

"Lets burn what should never have been made." Robin stated as he burnt the book, much to the amusement of his drunken co-workers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present<strong>

"Oh Gods, that was the worst." Robin smugly stated

"Well, you still have it in you for another social gathering?" Lucina asked

"Hell Yes!" Robin replied

Robin and Lucina made their way down to the headquarters of Shepherd Corp. for the anuual staff Christmas party. All eyes turned to Robin as he entered. He simply shrugged off any comments and sat down, for Chrom had prepared a speech.

"Hello folks, and married Christmas. As you know, we have had a really shitty quarter. So, as a result, I have an extra special Christmas announcement. We're laying more than half of you off. Listen, I know I'm supposed to give two months notice and payment after but... no. Literally, we are at a loss of $500 000 000 from the last quarter and I honestly don't know why."

"Maybe it's because we don't sell anything!" Kellam yelled

"I would fire whoever yelled that, but I honestly can't see you. Anyhow, it's time to publically shame the lot of you in a moment that will further solidify my against character characterization as an OOC prick. Here we go! The following people are fired as of today: Anna, Vaike, Kellam, Miriel, Owain, That self-insert guy, DeoGame, Mario, Dankey Kang, Sanic, Ricken, Donnell, and..."

_'By the gods, don't be me, by the gods, don't be me!'_

"Robin. Yes Robin the secretary, you are fired. Pack your bags, it's time to go."

_'Thank gods!'_

"Also Robin, you're fired too. Weren't productive enough during your coma." Chrom added

**To Be Continued...**

**/Author's Note/ An OOC Chrom as the villain, don't think you saw that coming, did ya! Well did ya! ANyhow, yes, this is a cliff-hanger. In the later Chapters Robin will join the competing Plegian Inc. Will this affect his relationship with Lucina? Who knows? SOrry for being so short, I didn't intend to update until next month but I feel shorter chapters are better than no chapters, am I right? Anyhow, I also wanted to shamelessly plug that I have a new story for Smash King24's contest. It's very different than this but I you have the time, I hope you can read it. I don't have many reviews/views and it's a little concerning. Thanks! Have a good one! :)**


End file.
